Romeo and Cinderella
by Random-vocaloid-cupcake
Summary: Rin and Len love eachother, but Rin's parents down approve. So they run away. They ind out just how much they love eachother in this heartwarming story! I suck at summares it's better that it sounds. Based off of 'Romeo and Cinderella by Len and Rin Kagamine
1. Chapter 1

**5th fanfic! :D I love Romeo and Cinderella! Hope you enjoy!**

'Don't let my romance,

Become Juliet's tragedy,

Take me away from here,

That's what I'm feeling like.'

The sound of a slap echoed off of the walls as_ Len fell to the floor, with a reddening mark on his cheek._

_'L-Len!' Rin exclaimed as she rushed to his side. 'Are you okay?' she asked worriedly. _

_He put on a small smile 'Yea, I'm fine' Rin hugged him, and he returned her embrace. It only lasted a second though, because Rin's father pulled Rin away from him roughly._

_'Get out' he said coldly. Len got up and quietly walked out._

_ Rin's father made his way to the door and growled at Len. 'I don't want to _**_ever_**_ see you around my daughter again' he said, a murderous tone to his voice. He slammed the door in a forlorn looking Len's face and turn around._

_'Why can't I see him?' she choked out. He gave no answer. _

_'Why?! Why can't I see him?! You didn't even get to know him, you just hit him for no reason!' she yelled angrily._

_'Rin, this discussion ends now' he said._

_'What ever happened to true love? What about when I was little and you told me that if I loved someone, and they treated me right, you'd approve?!'_

_'Rin, go to your room.'_

_'Bu-'_

_'NOW!' he boomed and she ran upstairs to her room._

That's where the situation is now. 'I hate him so much' He doesn't even know how much I love him!' she thought angrily. Well, it's been two hours since then, and she locked herself in her room.

Rin sighed ans she changed into one of the many black bordered lace nightgowns she has. She climbed under her covers, and tried to go to sleep until she heard a tap on her balcony doors. She got up and pulled back the curtain and she saw Len there. She immediately opened the door, and pulled him inside.

After she locked to door, she turned to him and buried her face into his chest.

"Len, I'm so sorry! He was out of line, will you please forgive me?" she asked and looked up to him.

Len wasn't mad. Not at all. It wasn't her fault her father didn't approve of him.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm not mad, my Cinderella"

She nuzzled him and said, "I want to run away with you, my Romeo" Len just looked ht her astonished. She just said, "If he won't let us be together, then I want to runaway so we can start a new life" He thought about it for a moment and said, "Well it would take a lot of planning, but if that is what you wish, then it is my command Cinderella"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLLRRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

**Romeo and Cinderella chapter 1! I'm sorry for the shortness, next chapter will be longer, I promise. So tell me what you think! Oh and my update on from Love to Hate and Hate to love chapter 3 will come out today or tomorrow (9/4/12)**

**Me: The usual disclaimer, please**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^ Chapter two of Romeo and Cinderella! I hope I can make this one a bit longer ^^" Oh and a shout out to rilechan3700 for reviewing all of my stories and posting reviews that make me feel good ^^ thank you rilechan!**

Goodnight Papa and Mama,

I hope you have good dreams,

It's high time,

Adults went to bed.

Enchanting smell of caramel,

I cross my naked legs shyly,

How much farther,

Will we go tonight?

Right now, Rin is in Len's lap, snuggling into him, while he brushes his fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Len?" Rin asks.

"Hm?"

"H-have you ever though about..." she starts, her cheeks reddening, crossing and uncrossing her legs shyly.

"About what?"

"A-about..."

Len just waited patiently, letting her collect her thoughts.

"A-about...s-s-s-sex?" she asked while looking up at him.

'S-sex? Why would she be asking about that unless...' he thought to himself.

He just sat there frozen, with a fire truck red face, as realization dawned on him.

'Oh no...I must have freaked him out...' Rin thought to herself. She sighed and spoke up again.

"Just forget it. Forget I said any-"

"O-Of course I have...though about having s-sex...with...you" He stuttered out.

Rin's face got even redder, if possible, and she wondered why she hadn't fainted from the blood rushing to her head.

"I-I mean, I'm a 17 year old boy, and I get those types of thoughts sometimes..." he said. "How could I not? You're beautiful and a wonderful person..." he muttered to himself.

Rin had a face that could put a cherry to shame, and she was looking at her feet, like they were the most interesting things in the world. She scooted closer to him, and sat in his lap.

"W-well, d-do you want to try it?...with me?" she asked, fiddling with the hem of her nightgown.

Don't bite me, please be gentle,

I don't like bitter things yet,

It's because I always eat mom's sweets.

When she didn't get an answer, she sighed ans started to tear up. She knew it was a sudden question, and she probably took him by surprise, but she couldn't help but feel rejected.

She started to get off of his lap, but she felt two strong hands pin her down to the bed.

"Rin..." she felt him breathe out, and it sent chills down her spine. The good kind.

She looked up into his lust clouded eyes, and she understood.

"Now how could I refuse, with that cute face?" he said, stroking her cheek.

She felt her heart flutter. Rin was full of emotion. Happiness. Nervousness. Worried. But most of all, love. Rin loved (and still does) Len, and she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Len was different, he wasn't like all of those other guys. He wouldn't just have sex with her, and then leave her, and she knew that.

She trusted him. And she was willing to give him everything. She pulled him down, and smashed her lips on to his. She moved her lips along with his, and he traced his tongue along her bottom lip. She hesitantly opened her mouth, and he started exploring.

Len and Rin have kissed before. Lots of times. But this time was special. He ran his tongue over this cavern, trying to memorize her better than he already did. Their tongues clashed, in a waltz. Back and forth, their tongues danced together, creating harmony.

Len trailed kisses down her jawline, and started to suck on the supple skin of her neck. She tangled her hands into his blonde hair, gently tugging on it. He found that one spot that maid her moan loudly, and sucked on the skin there.

He bit that spot, drawing blood, and leaving a bruise.

"I-Itai! (Ow!/Ouch!)" she exclaimed.

He stopped licking the blood away, and looked at her. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Rin-chan" he said.

"I-It's okay...I just don't like bitter things...yet" she said.

"It's probably because of all those sweets you eat" he said nodding to the forgotten bag of home made caramel squares on her nightstand.

"..." she pouted.

"Aw Rin,...I was just teasing..." he said grabbing one of the caramel squares.

If there's something you don't know,

You are curious about that right?

Show me everything,

If it's you,

I'll show you my *****.

He put the caramel square into his mouth, and Rin exclaimed, "H-Hey! That's mine!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Rin, Rin, Rin. No need to be selfish." he teased. Rin huffed and flicked his nose.

"Meanie."

"Well, if you want it that bad..." he said as he kissed her. He gingerly pinched her side, which made her yelp. As soon as she opened her mouth, her slipped the caramel square into it, and broke the kiss. Rin had a tomato red face.

"L-Len!" she exclaimed.

Len leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"If you show me everything, Then I'll do the same" he said, his breath tickling her neck.

Rin was dumbstruck. He wanted to see everything? She gulped. She knew it'd be her first time, and like she said if there was anyone she'd give up her most precious thing to, it's be him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to put on a seductive smile.

"If it's you, I'll show you my-" but then they heard a knock on the door.

Rin and Len exchanged a panicked glance.

"L-Len, get under the bed!" she whispered.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" she snapped, and her scrambled under her bed.

"Rin, honey? It's me" That was her mom's voice. She wasn't mad at her.

"Come in." she said quietly.

"I can't...it's locked.

Rin felt kind of stupid, forgetting the lock like that. She quietly got up, and unlocked the door. She met her mother's smiling face.

"Oh Rin! He's wonderful! You couldn't have picked someone better!" she said as she brought her daughter into a tight embrace.

"W-Wait...I thought you hated him?"

"Of course not! He's very polite, and cute too."

"M-Mom!"

"Oh right..sorry... But I don't know why your father acted that way. I've tried to reason with him, but he just wont hear it."

Rin sighed. She didn't know why either.

"Just so you know, you have my full support, and when you get married, you have my blessing."

"I do want to marry him...he's perfect, and I really do love him..." she said quietly.

Her mother gave her another tight squeeze. "Goodnight, Rin" and with that she left.

Len came from under the bed, and gave her a hug too. He stole one last kiss from her lips, before making his escape from the balcony.

"Goodnight, my Cinderella" he said, before jumping over the edge.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLLRRLRLRLLRRLLRLRLRL RLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLR

**2nd chapter! Sorry for the shortness again, and tell me what you think! I tried to make it go with the song lyrics, but failed...lol**

**Me: The usual disclaimer, please**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slowness, but here is chapter 3 for all of you that have been waiting! ^^**

I always want to be Cinderella,

I'll run away just wearing my uniform,

Magic, Please stop the time,

If not, the bad people will disturb.

Rin woke up the next morning, the memories of last night fresh in her mind. She blushed at the thought of his hand caressing her face, his scent filling her nose, his lips moving against hers... She shook her head and got up.

Rin was happy her mom approved, but her father a totally different issue. Her mom understood. She understood that feeling you get when you love someone so much that you'd do anything to be with them. Papa just didn't know, and she didn't understand why he hated Len so much. It's not like Len looks like some social dropout that lives on the streets. He dresses normally, and sometimes very nicely and he was very polite. He didn't say anything rude to Papa, he just introduced himself and asked how he was doing. Then he slapped Len.

When she hugged him, she could still feel the heat radiating off of his cheek. She felt guilty about that.

Rin dressed and went down for breakfast. When she went down to the table, a freshly made plate of eggs, bacon, and a waffle were waiting for her. She smiled. "Thank you and good morning, Mama." her tone hardened instantly. "Papa."

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady." he said flatly as he sipped his coffee.

Anger instantly boiled up inside Rin. Who was he? Well, he was her father and he deserved respect, but she was still very angry for last night.

"Rin, your mother and I," she looked over to her mom. She just smiled sympatheticly. Rin knew her dad probably decided this without her mom's consent, whatever it was. "That you need to be put on probation."

"What!"

"You will be driven to school, as well as picked up, and you can't leave the house without permission. And if you are out, you must call us frequently." he finished.

"What the fuck!?" Rin yelled.

"Watch your language, Rin!" he yelled back.

Who the fuck was he? What was she, like five? she was seven-fucking-teen for Pete's sake! She should be able to decide at least _some_ stuff for herself! Jesus! She couldn't believe this!

"Why? Why should I be put on some damn probation!"

"Because, I don't want you seeing that boy! It's bad enough he goes to your school! What if he tries to rape you? What if he kidnaps you? Then what will I do?!" he asked, angrily.

Rin was so angry, she couldn't speak. Rape? Kidnap? Who did he think Len was? Len loved her, and she knew that. He would **NEVER** hurt her in any way. It just wasn't Len like.

"Rape? Kidnap?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Who do you see when you look at Len?!" she asked.

"I see a teenage boy who has bad habits, shady attitudes, mood swings, and anger issues!"

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! DON'T JUDGE HIM LIKE THAT! HE'S EVERYTHING! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TYPE OF STUFF! IN FACT, HE...HE'S A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU'LL EVER BE IN YOUR SORRY ASS, PATHETIC, BORING AS HELL LIFE!" she screamed.

Her mom looked shocked. Her dad looked like he was about to blow up, and Rin looked like a volcano who's just a fraction of an inch from erupting. A small fraction.

"Go to your room!" he commanded.

"No! Why don't **you** go to_ your_ room!" Rin screamed as she ran out. "Get back here, young lady!" he yelled after her.

"No!" she said again.

Rin ran and ran. She needed to go somewhere. So she went to the only person she could think of at this moment. She banged on the door.

"Rin?"

Rin didn't answer, but just calmly walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"You look frustrated, what happened?"

"Oh, Len! You won't believe the things he said about you!" she said as she broke down. Len sat by her and hugged her tightly.

"H-he said you's rape me! And kidnap me!" she sobbed. "It was terrible!"

Len looked astonished. He knew her dad hated him and thought very lowly of him, but he didn't know he thought _that_ low of him.

"Besides! It's not rape if I'm the one that wants it!" she yells, but realizing what she just said, covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry!"

Although Len's face was just as red as hers,he still kissed her forehead and whispered "It's okay" into her ear.

"I hate him, I want to run away from here. Somewhere where it'll be just the two of us, somewhere where we can be happy together." she sighed.

"Me too, Rin," he whispered against her hair.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "I just don't get it! My mom likes-no loves you. She thinks your perfect. Buy my Dad...he thinks you're less than the opposite, when you're not. You are perfect." she said while burying her head into his chest.

"I may be perfect in your eyes, but to me you're so much better. Perfect can't even begin to describe how I feel about you." Len said as he brought her lips to his.

Rin gently kissed him back. No matter how many times they kissed, she would always get embarrassed. It felt like their first kiss all over again, every single time.

She wish there was some sort of magic that could stop time. Take them away. She wished this and every other moment they shared could be frozen in time, so they would never have to leave each other.

If not, the bad people like her father will ruin everything for them.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**^^ Okay so, what did you think? Should I still continue? I kind of like this one, but I want to know what you think!**

**I DONT OWN VOCALOID!**


	4. Chapter 4

I want to run away like Juliet,

But don't call me with that name,

That's right. We're to be bounded,

Or it would be too boring.

Rin got numerous calls from her father, but she ignored them. However, she did get one call from her mom, and she answered right away.

"Hello, Rin?" her mom asked worriedly.

"Hi mom," she said softly. Now she felt kind of guilty for just running out like that, her mom sounded so worried.

"Where are you?" she asked. Rin was hesitant at first, but then she realized. This is mom. She's on her side.

"I'm at Len's house. Please don't tell dad."

"oh don't worry, why would I?" Rin started to say something, but she heard noise from the other end. It sounded like arguing.

"Lenka, give me that phone right now! I need to talk with her! GIVE IT TO ME!" she heard her father yell.

"No! She doesn't wan to talk to you! I anything, she'll just hang up! Give the poor girl some space! She deserves it, she always been good and obedient, and I don't see why you hate her boyfriend so much! In fact, I love him! He's very polite and kind, and I can tell he would never hurt Rin!"

Rin heard a silence, and she started to get worried. Then she heard her mother yelp in pain, and a crashing sound. Then it sounded like the phone dropped. D-did he just_ hit _mom? He hit her mother, and it was all her fault.

She heard her father's voice on the end, "Rin Yugana Kagamine, you'd better get here right now, or so help me I'll-" she hung up. She was angry and sad, and just a mix of emotions.

She couldn't believe he hit mom. What did mom do to deserve that? Defend her daughter? That's a motherly thing to do so why? Her vision clouded with tears as she let them fall freely.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"P-papa...he hit mama...and it's...it's all my fault!" she wailed.

Len's eyes widened in shock as he asked her, "Well how do you know he hit her?"

"I-I heard her cry out, then a crashing sound, then a d-dangerous s-silence!"

Len embraced her and pulled her into his lap. "it's gonna be okay, Rin."

"N-no it's not! What if he severely injured her?"

Len had seen Rin sad before. He had seen her cry before. Hell, he'd even seen her throw a temper tantrum a few times. But he'd never seen her like this. She was just hysterical.

"Well, do you wan to go check on her?"

She sniffled. "Y-yes...but after midnight, because I don't want to run into _him_," she said as she glared at the floor.

There was another silence.

"Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

"Ehehehe, Well...I kind of ran out of the house before eating..." she said as she grinned sheepishly.

"Rin you're so silly, you know that?" he said as he ruffled her hair.

She grinned again as he asked, "Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Something yummy!" He swore this girl could turn from seventeen to five sometimes.

"Okay then, one plate of 'something yummy' coming up!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. As he was preparing breakfast, he couldn't help but think about Rin. How stressed she must be and how worried she must be about her mom. Well, at least Rin had a mom to worry about...

"Len! Hurry up I'm hungry~!"

"Wait! I just started!"

"But still, hurry up!"

He sighed as he got to work.

"Tada!" he said as he held her plate in front of her. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. "Arigato, Len!"

He handed her her plate and her orange juice, (He had to keep a constant supply of it and oranges around for her) and sat down nibbling on his banana.

Rin was stuffing her face. Wow, she really was hungry. He watched as she finished, and then sat back. "Phew. I'm stuffed!" she said as she crawled over to him and sat in his lap. "And now... I'm tired..." she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Rin, you're such a handful sometimes," Len said as he patted her golden locks. "You're just lucky I love you so much" he chuckled. "Love...you..too..." was her sleepy reply. Len chuckled again, and her eyes flew open.

"Hey, Len do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Just wondering... I want to be with you forever." she said as she interlocked her fingers with his. "Without you, my life would be too boring."

"That the only reason?"

"No, I love you. Besides, it really would. My life would be gray and dull. With you here, I have everything I need."

"You're everything I need too, Rin. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Len"

Rin snuggled into him and drifted to sleep again.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**^^ Sorry for the shortness, but what did you think?**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part: 1

Say, do you want to live together?

Rin awoke at about 11:45 pm, to find Len looking down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said as he ruffled her hair.

"Good morning," she said as she yawned. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe," he answered.

Rin blushed and she pinched his cheek. "And why exactly were you watching me sleep?" she asked curiously.

"O-Ow!" he said as he swatted her hand away. "Rin, you have fingers of steel," he said in mock hurt.

"Still didn't answer my question..."

"Because you look so peaceful and cute when you sleep," he answered.

Rin blushed again, and she flicked his forehead. "As long as you're not some creepy pervert with shady intentions, I don't care if you watch me sleep," she said flatly.

Len sweat dropped. Not the best choice of words if she's going to say that to anybody.

She sighed. "I wonder if Mama's okay..."

Len kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as he said, "It's okay, everything's going to be fine.."

"I know...I just can't help but be worried..." she whispered.

"Well, it's," he said as he looked at the clock, "11:55, and it takes about 12 minutes to get to your house from here walking."

"...Can we go now?"

"Of course"

Rin got up off of his lap, grabbing an orange on her way out. Len followed in tow, making sure to lock the door. "Ne, Len?", she asked. "Hmm?" "Do-...never mind..." she said while looking down. "What is it, Rin? You know you can tell me everything."

"Well, it's just..." she turned around and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "I-If I do run away...will you come live together? W-with m-me?" she said while looking up at him.

"Rin, you're so silly!", he said while ruffling her hair.

"S-stop! You always mess up my hair when you do that..." she said while fixing her bangs.

"So I should stop, then?", he said teasingly.

"N-No..." she said while looking down at the ground, blushing.

"Of course I'd stay with you. Where else would I be, if not with you?" he said.

Rin looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "R-Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said while smiling at her.

She grinned as she intertwined her fingers with his. 'Well, her mood seems to be improved' , Len thought.

Rin started running, pulling him along. "R-Rin, w-wait!" "No!", she laughed. "It's not my fault you're so out of shape that you can't keep up with me! You're the fastest runner on the boy's track team at school for Pete's sake!" "Same for you except you run for the girls track team!" "Well then, let' see how fast you can run then, slow-poke!", she said as she let go of his hand. Len stumbled and almost fell, but he regained his balance quickly. Len pumped his legs to go faster. Girlfriend of not, he was not letting her get away with that.

He caught up with her quickly, and soon they were side by side running in synch. Somehow, Len managed to sweep her off her feet as they were running, and was now running carrying her bridal style.

"Len! No fair! Put me down!" she whined.

"Sorry princess, but no."

"You're so mean!" she said.

"Well, I have to punish you somehow" he said.

"P-Punish! For what?" she asked.

Len rolled his eyes. "For calling me a slow poke!"

"B-but-"

"No buts!" he said in a silly mock-royal tone.

"You suck"

"But you still love me~" he teased.

"yea, I do. Besides this is a punishment I can live with. Less work for me." Rin usually didn't care about Len's punishments, because they weren't really punishments. He would do stuff like tickle her, lift things she wanted above his head out of her reach, and just other stuff like that.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked. Len put her down and he took out his phone. "12:30"

"12:30!"

"Well, we have been standing outside your house talking for 15 minutes."

"What!"

Len just rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, never mind, but how are we gonna get in?" she asked.

"The way I always get in."

"And that way is...?"

"Your balcony."

"Oh." Rin felt kind of dumb, since that was the way he always got in, but he didn't seem to care.

Len and Rin made their way to the backyard, where Rin's balcony was. There was only one problem. It was about five feet taller that Len, and Len was at least six inches taller than her.

"How the hell do you get up there all the time? It's like, five feet taller than you!" she whisper-yelled.

"I have my perks," he said while grinning at her. Well, there's something new. As long as it doesn't involve her falling and breaking her butt, she didn't care.

Len bent down and wrapped his arms around her knees, startling her. He then hoisted her into the air, startling her even more. She thrashed about, almost knocking them both over.

"LEN, WHAT THE FU-"

"Shh! Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"S-sorry, you just surprised me..."

"It's okay, I'm not gonna let you fall," he said while reaching up and putting his hand on the small of her back, steadying her. That certainly helped. She didn't feel like she was going to fall backwards and crack open her skull anymore.

"Can you reach it?" he asked.

Rin reached up, until she could feel the edge of her balcony. She gripped it tightly as she said, "Yes, I can reach it."

"Okay, I'm going to let you go now," he said as he slowly let go of her knees. Rin hoisted herself up and she was getting ready to help Len up, but he jumped up and hoisted himself up, too. Rin was dumbstruck. He just jumped like five feet into the air.

"Told you I had my perks," he said as he smirked.

Rin just shook her head as she went over and unlocked her balcony door. Rin was about to go in, but Len stopped her.

"Wait."

"Why?"

"There's something-no _someone_...on your bed."

Rin squinted into the darkness, and sure enough there was the silhouette of someone under her bed spread. She slowly walked over, and as she got closer, the shape looked more familiar. As soon as she saw the spot of blonde peeking from under the covers, she knew who it was.

"M-mom?"

Rin heard a sniffling noise. "Mama, are you okay?"

Her mom came from under her bed covers, and what she saw broke her heart. Her mama, her precious, precious mama, had two fresh bruises on both of her cheeks. She was crying, and her voice was scratchy and hoarse.

"R-Rin? Honey?," she asked quietly.

Rin sat down on her bed, bringing her mom into a tight embrace. "Yes, mama. I'm here. What happened?", Rin asked worriedly.

"Y-Your father, he...he.." she said as her lip quivered.

"Shh, Shh, Its okay, I'm here," Rin said as she comforted her mother. She had never her mother like this. This was just so...unnatural.

The memory was still fresh in Rin's Mama's mind.

_ "Lydia, give me that phone right now! I need to talk with her! GIVE IT TO ME!" she heard her husband yell._

"_No! She doesn't wan to talk to you! I anything, she'll just hang up! Give the poor girl some space! She deserves it, she always been good and obedient, and I don't see why you hate her boyfriend so much! In fact, I love him! He's very polite and kind, and I can tell he would never hurt Rin!"_

_ There was a silence, then he grabbed her. "R-Rei! **(1)**", she yelped. His grip was so tight, it hurt, so she pulled away. She looked at her bare arm, and she saw bruises in the shape of his fingers imprinted in her skin. "R-Rei...How could you?" she asked sadly. He grabbed her by the arm, his grip tightening every second. She had the urge to scream, but found it better to just stay quiet. She had never known. She didn't know he could lash out like this at her, for accepting Rin's new found love._

_ His eyes hardened, and he threw her across the hallway. She landed on the floor, knocking over the little table with the flower vase over. The shards came in contact with her leg, and she felt searing pain shoot up her leg. She saw Rei pick up the phone, saying something threatening to Rin. Her daughter, her was threatening her daughter._

"_GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled, fury in his voice. She must have hung up, she decided._

_He looked over towards her, and she froze. She thought that if she made a sound, a movement, he would hit her._

_ He walked over to her, and she braced herself, preparing for the worst. He leaned down and she winced, closing her eyes. She felt his hand softly caressing her cheek she heard his words._

"_Lenka, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it," he said._

_She didn't respond._

"_Lenka...we need to make a new daughter. **Now**."_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

…**...**

**MAYBE!**

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**Okay! What do you think? Should I continue? I don't really know how you guys like this story, and I find it pretty pointless just to continue when you guy don't like it. So what do you think? Please tell me! Please? Bye!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! (I wish I did, though)**


	6. Chapter 5 Part: 2

"_Lenka...we need to make a new daughter. **Now**."_

"_W-what?"_

"_Rin...she's...not..working out. She isn't doing what we say. We need to make a new daughter..someone...better."_

_Better? Someone better?! She screamed in her mind. How...could he want someone better! Rin was a perfect child, never getting in trouble or talking back. Who the hell was he?_

"_No! I refuse to! I refuse! Rin is a perfect child, always good and smart, until you had to turn on her! Why can't you just accept her love?," she trailed off quietly._

"_BECAUSE HE"S NOT RIGHT!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. "HE DOESN"T DESERVE HER!"_

_ His grip on her tightened as he started to pull her to him. Oh no. No no no no no. She had to think fast, so she grabbed a leg from the small, abandoned hallway table, and started hitting him with it. She could tell something good was happening, because his grip was loosening, and with on final hit, knocked him unconscious. _

_ She freed herself from his dead weight, and ran up to Rin's room. She locked the door and sat there and cried, ignoring his bangs and yells an hour later from the other side. _

"_He did all of that?" Rin asked._

"_Yes, He-... He did...and he did worse..."_

"_Wh-what else did he do?"_

_About two hours later, Lenka Kagamine came out of her missing daughter's room. She saw her bedroom down the hallway, with the door slightly ajar. She heard noises coming from the room, and she quietly walked up and peeked in. _

_ She saw her husband, on their bed, with another woman. Having sex. He was cheating on her. She opened the door, a pained look on her face. He looked up, and he was smiling. That bastard was smiling. She felt like crying. _

"_Hello Lenka," he said calmly. Whoever was on the bed with him looked up too. _

"_What the fucking hell!" she yelled. Lenka wasn't usually one to curse, even in the worst situations, so this was surprising._

"_Well, since Rin wasn't working out, and you refuse to create someone better, I found someone to replace you, too. You're nothing to me now. Now dear, go back to bed."_

_She didn't even speak. She just walked up to him, and slapped him on the cheek. Hard. It left a throbbing, red, mark._

"_Go to hell, bastard, I hate you." _

_she walked out and slammed the door, right in his crazy face. _

_ When she got to Rin's room, she lost it. She started crying and just couldn't stop. She made it over to Rin's bed and cried more, and eventually fell asleep._

"Oh Mama! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" Rin sobbed in her mother's shoulder. Len just sat there awkwardly on the edge of Rin's bed.

"No, Rin. You are wonderful. It isn't your fault. You're a wonderful person, and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad this happened. Now I know how crazy he is." she said sadly.

"Mama..." Rin sobbed. Len shuffled uncomfortably and got up. "Umm...I-I think I'll just leave, because I feel like I'm interfering..." He said quietly.

"Wait, no," Rin said as she grabbed his hand. "I never got a chance to introduce you two. Mom, this is Len, and Len," she said as she gestured towards him. "This is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Len said politely with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Len. I think you are a wonderful person, and I trust you completely with the safety and happiness of my wonderful daughter." she said as she smiled warmly at him.

"But," she said, her tone turning serious. She grabbed his hand in hers. "If you get my daughter pregnant before she turns eighteen, we will need to have a very-" her grip tightened. "Very serious _**discussion**_." Sweat started to form on his forehead at her sugar coated tone.

Both Rin and Len's faces were cherry red, and Rin was the first to speak. "Mama! W-w-w-we haven't even done those types of naughty things..." she started poking her fingers whilst looking down. "Yet..."

"Oh...well my bad then!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, what day is it today?" Rin asked.

"I think it's Saturday," Len said.

"No, it's past midnight, so it's Sunday," Rin's mother corrected.

"Mom, I think it's time to go. I-I just can't stand being here. Do you want to come with us? I know it must be painful to be here with that no good, cheating, lying, two faced asshole with a-"

"No, I think I need to face him and tell him off. And I need to go to the courthouse and get a divorce...I just have business to take care of."

"Okay, Mama. Take care and call em everyday."

"Okay Rin. Take care of yourself and if you need ANYTHING you call me, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she hugged her.

"Goodbye, Mama."

"Bye, Dear."

Len grabbed Rin's hand and led her to her balcony. With one final wave, the jumped off.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**Okay! I am SO sorry for the delay with my stories, I was in Orlando for a vacation. AND school...so sorry! But if I don't update at least twice for any of my stories this week, you all have a right to come to my house with an angry mob and demand updates. Oh, and for all of the nice encouraging reviews from you guys, you get a virtual cookie. ^^ **

**Random news:**

**The reason why I was thinking about discontinuing my stories is because of a damn 67 on a story for my writing class. I worked hard on that thing. REALLY hard. It was 9 freaking pages long, and everyone I let read it beforehand said it was great and my teacher gave me a bad grade because I had the word 'damn' in it (4 times, but any other teacher wouldn't care, she is just mean) and for other stupid reasons. So I got depressed because that is the lowest grade I have ever gotten...but I'm back on track! Sorry for my rambling! Updating soon, this time I PROMISE! **


End file.
